Sorcellerie & mythologie
by MilayDy
Summary: Les demi-dieux se retrouvent embarqués pour une nouvelle quête. Encore. Mais ce coup-ci, ils se retrouvent à devoir faire équipe avec des demoiselles... Atypiques. Plusieurs années après leur dernière quête commune, ils doivent donc, une nouvelle fois, s'allier. Fic à OC, propositions ouvertes à l'intérieur. Rating susceptible de changer.
1. Prologue

\- Rachel ?

La jeune femme eut un sursaut lorsque la voix de Chiron s'éleva dans son dos, à l'entrée de sa grotte. Il était plus que rare que ce genre de choses lui arrive. En général, elle avait une excellente conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Non, vraiment, on ne la prenait, normalement, jamais par surprise, et le centaure le savait très bien. Il choisit cependant de ne pas relever - la situation était difficile pour Rachel, même maintenant que Delphes avait été reprise.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il gravement. Je croyais que tu étais en cours.

Elle eut un pâle sourire et ses yeux vinrent se reposer sur l'intérieur de la grotte.

\- J'y étais. Mais j'ai dû revenir.

Patiemment, le centaure attendit que la jeune femme développe. Avec un soupir, elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, où elle assit le tabouret, la tête visiblement ailleurs. Le geste fit pourtant se raidir l'homme. Il semblait avoir rajeuni légèrement, ces derniers temps, ce qui ne voulait bien sûr rien dire, puisqu'il était immortel, mais une certaine dose de stress s'était évaporée au cours des derniers mois.

Seulement, qu'une Pythie mette un tabouret dans une position dans laquelle il lui serait tout à fait possible de s'asseoir dessus et de lâcher une prévision pouvait tout à fait laisser entendre la fin d'une tranquillité tout juste retrouvée.

Ce dont Chiron avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Je… Euh… reprit Rachel, l'air un peu perturbée. Il y avait quelque chose… Une impression que j'avais… Il fallait que je revienne. Il ne s'est rien passé, en mon absence ?

Chiron parut un peu perturbé par sa question, et fouilla dans sa mémoire, plutôt satisfait du tour que prenait la conversation. Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait plus vraiment eu de nouvelles des jeunes…

\- Percy et Annabeth font leurs études à la Nouvelle-Rome, Léo a commencé les siennes aussi il me semble, Will est ici en ce moment, Nico est… ailleurs, forcément, et…

Il s'interrompit en constatant que Rachel ne l'écoutait pas véritablement. Elle avait visiblement l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Il se tut, attendit un instant, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Rachel. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle sursauta, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes à peine.

\- Une impression, Chiron, dit-elle, le visage grave. Des forces sont à l'œuvre en ce moment, mais je pense que les grecs ne sont pas les seuls impliqués, cette fois. Sinon, j'aurais déjà énoncé une nouvelle prophétie.

Chiron pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. D'autres forces ? D'autres Dieux ? Bien sûr, en quelques millénaires d'existence, il avait déjà entendu parler de telles choses, mais jamais il n'avait eu à y assister. Au contraire, les manifestations semblaient se tenir prudemment à l'écart les unes des autres, comme pour ne pas se gêner mutuellement.

\- Qui ? demanda le centaure avec prudence.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Rachel dans un murmure. Mais je suis convaincue que, d'un moment à l'autre, quelque chose va m'arriver. Une prophétie. Seulement…

Elle se figea soudain.

« _Ceux qui déjà ont lutté marcheront ensemble à nouveau,_

 _mais si seuls ils s'avancent le monde ira à sa perte._

 _Contre le Démon, s'allier alors il leur faut,_

 _avec celles qui en deux lieux en un temps sont_

 _avant que le soleil pour de bon ne retombe, inerte._ »

Chiron eut l'impression de cesser de respirer. Un quintile. Que se passait-il ? Un Démon ? Qui étaient « celles qui en deux lieux en un temps s'avancent » ? Quelle était cette histoire de soleil ? Apollon était-il en danger ?

Un frisson le parcourut, et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la température.

* * *

\- Bon, quelqu'un va nous expliquer ce qui se passe, oui ?

\- Chhhht, tais-toi un peu, on essaie de faire avancer les choses là !

\- Ça marche vachement dis donc…

\- Oh, la ferme, elle va parler !

\- Aaaah !

Les voix, exclusivement féminines, se taisent, et le silence se fait. Il dure plusieurs longues secondes jusqu'à ce que, visiblement excédée, l'une d'entre elles ne lance :

\- Bon alors ? Il se passe quoi, là ?

\- Apparemment on va devoir faire équipe avec des demi-dieux avant le solstice d'été sinon il va y avoir une catastrophe qui nous arrive tout droit d'un autre Plan.

\- Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?

\- Hé, ho, on se calme, hein. J'aurais pu le dire en vers…

\- Personne aurait rien compris, si tu l'avais dit en vers.

\- Ça aurait été beaucoup plus drôle, d'un autre côté.

\- La ferme, on te dit. Quels demi-dieux ?

\- À mon avis, ça, ce sera pas le plus gros problème. Le problème, ça va être de se présenter, les filles…

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous intrigue un peu ! Le prochain chapitre sera dédié à la proposition de personnages._

 _À bientôt j'espère !_

 _Mi'._


	2. Explications

Explications

Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, ou vous a au moins un peu intrigué.e.s ! Voici donc un second « chapitre » - ou partie, ou tout ce que vous voulez, pour évoquer l'inscription des OCs, si vous êtes intéressé.e.s. Avec quelques explications et/ou règles, pas spécialement pour vous brider, mais plutôt pour orienter un minimum.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, vous jouerez le rôle de « celles qui en deux lieux en un temps sont ». Reste la question du « que sont-elles diable ? »

Des sorcières. Et vous aurez _bien sûr_ une explication sur le sujet, en détail, dans les chapitres, mais là je me contenterai de quelques infos pour préserver un effet de surprise.

Par pure précision, le mot « sorcières » est employé par commodité pour décrire certains membres de ce peuple. Le pouvoir se transmet de façon génétique, n'est pas systématique, mais il y a toujours un certain nombre de sorcières par génération. Uniquement des femmes, ou presque (les hommes, c'est comme les fils d'Héphaïstos avec le pouvoir du feu, c'est assez mal vu). Je n'accepterai que les OCs femmes ici.

Je pars sur une dizaine de personnages au maximum, avec cependant la possibilité de proposer des personnages plus secondaires si vous le souhaitez.

Donc, les sorcières se considèrent comme étant liées à des forces de la nature. Elles sont, en fait, chacune liées à une « force » en particulier. Je vous explique le fonctionnement, et vous trouverez une petite liste non exhaustive à la fin - si vous trouvez autre chose, n'hésitez pas, et n'hésitez pas non plus à me contacter pour qu'on en discute.

Chaque sorcière dispose donc, en gros, de quelques pouvoirs individuels. Cependant, ils sont faibles, et ne sont en aucun cas comparables à ceux des demi-dieux. Une sorcière liée à l'eau n'atteindra jamais la puissance d'un Percy Jackson.

Seule, en tout cas.

La puissance des sorcières augmente par l'alliance qu'elles peuvent faire entre elles, autrement dit, par leur nombre. Elles peuvent aussi jeter des sorts, qui ne sont pas liés à leur pouvoir personnel, mais uniquement à plusieurs.

J'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard, mais il ne peut pas y avoir de filles de dieu ou de déesse.

L'élément / la force à laquelle elles sont liées n'a pas d'influence sur leur caractère, ou de façon très minime. Dites vous qu'elles ont toujours vécu au contact les unes des autres, ce qui crée un équilibre global assez sain. Pour information, comme elles tirent leur force de leur nombres, si quelqu'un s'éloignait trop longtemps du groupe, ses pouvoirs disparaîtraient. Si c'était de façon régulière, les pouvoirs s'affaibliraient. Celles qui sont liées à la mort ne sont pas spécialement mal vues, par exemple, mais ce sera aussi expliqué plus tard.

Le groupe de sorcière a pratiquement été élevé ensemble. Il y a évidemment plus ou moins d'affinités entre elles mais elles sont globalement amies. La règle d'or, c'est que « la discorde, c'est la mort ». Ah, et elles peuvent aussi faire des potions.

(N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin de plus de précision ! Je passe ici sous silence quelque chose de très important pour l'histoire, mais de pas nécessaire là, tout de suite, pour préserver un minimum de surprise)

Donc l'idée, en plus d'avoir un rôle est, évidemment j'ai envie de dire, que vos personnages développent une relation avec un des personnages de l'histoire. Tout le monde est libre, pour faire simple. Ça inclut Nico, Will, et toutes les filles (Oh, et si vous avez envie d'inventer deux persos qui sortiraient ensemble, allez-y aussi), sauf Rachel, et je préfèrerai qu'on évite les Chasseresses. Ah, et Meg, aussi…

Si vous vous demandez l'impact que ça aura sur les relations, sachez que certains sont encore ensemble, pour certains « c'est compliqué », certains couples seront brisés, et d'autres encore sont séparés. Si vous voulez éviter un certain type de relations (genre briser un couple que vous aimez), n'hésitez pas à me le préciser. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de le faire, parce que j'ai déjà une petite idée, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour faciliter l'histoire.

Pour Nico, je sais qu'il est gay, et c'est pour ça que je tiens à préciser que je ne nie pas du tout cet aspect-là de lui. Dans cette histoire, on peut le considérer comme bisexuel. (Pour Will, le fait est que je pars du principe qu'il est bi aussi)

Dernière chose, l'histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la fin des Héros de l'Olympe, les personnages des livres ont tous plus de 16 ans, même si Nico et Hazel, par exemple, sont plus jeunes que les autres (enfin… Façon de parler).

Liste non exhaustive des Forces :

\- Feu

\- Eau

\- Air

\- Terre

\- Bois

\- Métal

\- Végétaux

\- Vie

\- Mort

\- Passé

\- Présent

\- Futur

\- Amour

\- Connaissance

\- Musique

\- Couleur

\- Animaux

\- Rêve

\- Foudre

\- Lumière.

Petites demandes ou recommandations :

Pitié, pas de Mary-Sue…

Évitez les personnages « overpowered », hyper puissants. Faites vous à l'idée que seules, les sorcières sont plutôt faibles. (et ne vous inquiétez pas, en groupe, elles sont tout à fait capables de grandes choses)

Les personnages ne sont pas supposées s'être spécialement préparées au combat physique. Leurs capacités « mentales » devaient être largement suffisantes. Donc bien sûr, elles ont pu s'entraîner sur tel ou tel truc, mais elles n'avaient pas de raison de le faire pour ce qu'elles avaient à faire (qui sera aussi expliqué, c'est le « truc très important que j'expliquerai plus tard »). Par contre, elles ne peuvent pas être plus fortes que des demi-dieux génétiquement programmés pour le combat, hein. Évitez le maniement d'armes trop atypiques aussi. Les arts martiaux ok, le tir à l'arc, ça passe encore, l'escrime à l'extrême rigueur (et seulement au fleuret), mais les styles grecs ou romains et autres, nope. Ou alors, pensez à vraiment bétonner leur histoire, si le background est crédible, tout me va !

En parlant d'histoire, évitez les histoires super dark. Votre personnage peut tout à fait avoir eu son lot de problèmes. Il peut avoir perdu des gens dans sa famille, avoir vraiment souffert. Mais je préfère qu'on évite les persos orphelins, maltraités, et qui ont connu toute la misère du monde. Rappelez-vous qu'elles sont supposées avoir presque trouvé une seconde famille dans le groupe. (mais là aussi, si vous développez l'histoire il y a pas mal de trucs qui peuvent passer ^^)

Dernière chose, mais pas des moindres, évitez vraiment les doublons du love interest. Genre celle qui flash sur Piper et qui est garçon manquée, ne fais pas attention au style, bla bla bla (enfin elle peut, mais qu'elle ait une autre personnalité, quoi…) ; ou la fille qui tombe amoureuse de Percy et qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau (ou pire, qui ressemble à Annabeth…), etc.

La fiche

Avouez, vous n'attendiez que ça. Cette fiche n'est pas obligatoire, elle contient « le strict minimum ». Si vous avez l'habitude d'en utiliser une autre, vous pouvez tout à fait du moment que j'ai mes infos. Et si vous voulez ajouter des trucs, allez-y aussi ! (petit astuce, pour la copier-coller, remplacez le "www" dans l'adresse du site par "m")

Nom & prénom : Tout à fait au choix. J'ai parlé de « peuple » pour les sorcières, mais toutes les origines sont envisageables !

Âge : entre 17 et 20 ans, s'il vous plaît (je sais, ça restreint, mais elles sont toutes supposées être de la même génération…)

Description physique : Veillez à être un minimum réalistes (pas de cheveux roses naturellement), mais vous pouvez vous faire plaisir. Pensez à ce que j'ai dit sur les origines, et puis dites-vous qu'elles sont grandes, et qu'elles font ce qu'elles veulent ! (les cheveux roses teints, c'est tout à fait possible. Les tatouages et tout le reste aussi !)

- _Minimum_ : couleur de peau, d'yeux, de cheveux, taille, poids (ça peut n'être qu'approximatif, type « petite et mince »), et morphologie (les formes, à peu près), et tout signe particulier.

- _Pour faire plus :_ tout ce que vous voulez ! La forme du visage/yeux/bouche/nez, l'état de ses dents, l'éclat dans son regard, la première impression qu'on a d'elle, le style vestimentaire, le maquillage, la coiffure… Lâchez-vous !

Description mentale : Le caractère, quoi. Là aussi, éclatez-vous. Rappelez-vous juste qu'elles ont vécu dans un grand groupe de potes (plus ou moins), donc que ça a pu jouer, mais du moment que vous justifiez les aspects qui peuvent paraître atypiques dans cette situation, faites-vous plaisir.

Histoire : leur famille et les évènements importants qu'elles ont pu vivre (par exemple les relations amoureuses)

Pouvoir : La force à laquelle elles sont liées et les quelques spécificités que vous envisagez. Vous pouvez aussi préciser, dans la mythologie grecque/romaine de quels dieux vous les rapprocheriez/à qui vous les opposeriez. Et aussi, avec quelle autre force vous les feriez faire équipe. Mais rien d'obligatoire.

Love Interest : Baaaahhhh…

Affinités : C'est assez important. Avec quel genre de personnage le votre accrocherait-il ? Pour le début, je ferai attention à ne pas créer de trop gros liens, sauf si vous me le demandez, pour que vous voyez au fur et à mesure qui s'entendrait avec qui, et qui moins. Disons que c'est pour une première impression.

Autres : Tout ce que vous voulez ou que vous n'avez pas pu caser au-dessus. Les hobbies des personnages, par exemple, ou leur groupe sanguin, couleur plat préféré… Et, par exemple, le genre de relations que vous envisageriez avec les personnages canons. Mais cette partie n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et une fois de plus je ne peux rien vous promettre, même si je ferai au mieux pour respecter les pouvoirs de chacun !

Voilà ! J'espère vous retrouver nombreux/ses pour l'histoire et j'espère que le concept vous plaît ! Le prologue est là comme une « mise en bouche » et pour que vous ayez un premier contact avec ma façon d'écrire. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous convient :3 J'éditerai cette page au fur et à mesure pour indiquer si certaines forces et personnages sont pris. Ah, et j'écris leeeeennnnntement. Je préfère prévenir. Le début sera plus une introduction de vos personnages qu'une véritable avancée dans l'histoire (quoique, il se passera pas mal de trucs importants quand même).

Bonne journée !

Mi'.


End file.
